1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to performing packet loss or Frame Erasure Concealment (FEC), and in particular, for performing FEC using speech coder that do not have a built-in or standard FEC, such as the G.711 speech coder.
2. Description of Related Art
Packet loss or Frame Erasure Concealment (FEC) techniques hide transmission losses in an audio system where the input signal is encoded and packetized at a transmitter, sent over a network, and received at a receiver that decodes the frame and plays out the output. While many of the standard Code-Excited Linear Prediction (CELP)-based speech coders, such as ITU-T′s G.723.1, G.728, and G.729 have FEC algorithms built-in or proposed in their standards, there is currently no such standard for G.711, for example.